Un Final Diferente
by elbereth-stargazer
Summary: Dos personas se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos, sin embargo la vida les pondrá obstáculos que deberán superar para estar juntos, entre ellos una antigua profecía... inconcluso... versión 2 en progreso
1. 1 si alguna vez te ame

UN FINAL DIFERENTE

Por ziann-schezard

Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y esto fue escrito con el fin de entretener no lucrar P

1.- Si alguna vez te ame…

Último día del curso para los estudiantes del Colegio Howgarts de Magia y Hechicería, ese año habían ocurrido cosas bastante increíbles, pero la más importante de todas ellas sin duda fue la derrota de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, en pocas palabras Lord Voldemort, uno de los magos tenebrosos más temido y peligroso en la historia del mundo mágico. El responsable de su caída, un chico común y corriente (según descripción de él mismo) próximo a cumplir los 18 años y que ese mismo día se graduaría.

Harry Potter es su nombre, después de la trágica muerte de sus padres había vivido 11 años criado por sus únicos parientes vivos, una familia muggle, quienes a pesar de conocer la existencia del mundo mágico renegaban de éste. Cualquier cosa que se relacionara con ese extraño mundo era un escándalo, impensable en una familia normal como ellos.

Por esa razón Harry no supo de su origen hasta su undécimo cumpleaños, en el cual conoció a Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Cuidador de los Terrenos de Hogwarts, quien llegó para llevarlo a ese magnifico lugar. Desde ese momento su vida cambiaría de manera radical. Ahora era un mago, conoció a muchísima gente, amigos de sus padres, y vivió un sinnúmero de aventuras, pero la principal y por la cual era famoso, giraba alrededor de Voldemort.

Cada año, desde su primer curso en Hogwarts, se veía involucrado en algún asunto, aparentemente inocente, sin embargo siempre terminaba igual, Voldemort detrás de Harry intentando por cualquier medio acabar con él. Todo parecía una macabra coincidencia, sin embargo no fue sino hasta la aparición de (o más bien descubrimiento) de una reciente profecía que todo adquiría sentido. Ambos debían enfrentarse en una batalla sin precedentes puesto que uno no podía existir mientras el otro lo hiciera.

Ese fue el antecedente para el final y ahora todo parecía lejano, Voldemort había sido vencido al fin por Harry Potter. Después de mucho tiempo, la ansiada paz volvía al mundo, no sólo mágico sino muggle.

Y precisamente esa noche, todos en el castillo de Hogwarts tenían motivos de sobra para celebrar…

Harry se encontraba incómodo después de horas rodeado de gente quienes no se cansaban de felicitarlo por sus valiosas hazañas, aunque él solo no lo hubiera logrado sin la inigualable ayuda de sus mejores amigos y, sin embrago, ellos le daban todo el crédito igualmente elogiándolo. Abrumado por tanta camaradería, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de escabullirse del Gran Salón ni siquiera lo pensó, necesitaba salir a despejarse un rato.

Era su última noche en Hogwarts, cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la primera vez que había visto aquella majestuosa e imponente construcción, él la consideraba su hogar.

Salió del castillo, caminaba prácticamente sin rumbo, simplemente disfrutando sus últimos momentos en aquel fantástico lugar. Los terrenos, el lago y su calamar, el Bosque Prohibido, el Sauce Boxeador, la cabaña de Hagrid… tantos recuerdos y sin siquiera pensarlo llegó a uno de sus lugares preferibles, aquel que le hacía olvidar todos los problemas que alguna vez lo atormentaban, donde él era libre: el Campo de Quidditch.

Lo observó por varios minutos, los aros, las gradas, los asientos de los profesores y de pronto un sentimiento inundó todo su ser: la nostalgia. De todos, ese sería sin duda el lugar que más extrañaría.

Analizaba cada rincón, quería guardar cada imagen para atesorarla en lo más profundo de su memoria. Ante todo esto, noto un elemento poco común en el paisaje. Debajo de uno de los aros, recargada sobre la base de éste, se encontraba lo que parecía ser un alumno. Estaba oscuro y sólo la luz de la Luna iluminaba el estadio por lo que no sabía de quien se trataba.

Fue allí donde la vio, una cabellera encendida color fuego y mecida con delicadeza por el viento, una mirada castaña perdida en el infinito cielo. Ni siquiera había notado la presencia de Harry, quien decidió acercarse.

Ginny salió de su ensueño al momento que Harry la llamó, jamás imaginó encontrarlo en ese lugar.

"¿Harry?" se puso de pie, sacudiendo de su falda la arena que se le había pegado, "¿qué haces aquí?"

"¿Te acabo de preguntar lo mismo?"

"Lo siento, no te escuché"

"No hay problema, sólo se me hizo raro encontrarte aquí"

"Necesitaba…" caminó alejándose un poco de él, "…distraerme, tanto alboroto me dio dolor de cabeza"

"Te entiendo" sonrió ante aquella extraña coincidencia.

"Es más bonito afuera, ¿no lo crees?" nuevamente dirigió su mirada al cielo nocturno.

Harry se preguntaba que habría de interesante arriba para distraer de esa manera a Ginny, así que sin dominar la curiosidad también volteó, pero no vio más que un oscuro celo donde se estampaban la Luna, casi llena, y unas cuantas estrellas, en las cuales (para su suerte) no figuraba Marte.

"Más tranquilo, si" fue su respuesta pues no encontraba que más decir.

"Y a ti, ¿qué te trajo aquí?"

"Supongo que lo mismo que a ti"

Ginny nuevamente le devolvía su atención y lo miró de manera curiosa.

"Vamos, tu más que nadie debería festejar, no sólo terminaste la escuela, has llevado a Griffindorf la Copa de Casas y la de Quidditch más veces en la historia que cualquier otro alumno, será leyenda en Hogwarts. Fuiste el buscador más joven de los últimos 100 años y bastante bueno, ni mi hermano Charlie podría superarte…"

"Estás olvidando la más importante" sonaba fastidiado, pateo un guijarro hacia el otro lado del estadio.

"¿Lo crees así?" parpadeo un par de veces.

"Harry Potter, el héroe, quien derrotó a Lord Voldemort y aun vive para contarlo" imitó a la gran mayoría, quienes lo adulaban casi elevándolo a categoría de dios.

"No lo olvidé, pero creo que no es el motivo más importante para esta celebración" contestó con sinceridad, "Sabes, deberías acostumbrarte porque una vez que salgas de aquí este tipo de reuniones serán algo muy común en tu vida, la que está en el castillo te parecerá insignificante"

"No creo poder acostumbrarme a esto"

"Te esperan grandes cosas, Harry, y en cierta manera no es justo, tu deberías disfrutar de una vida tranquila como cualquiera de nosotros, pero siempre has cargado con una responsabilidad enorme sobre tus hombros y ya va siendo tiempo de que la gente entienda como te sientes, pero tampoco les pidas que te dejen de agradecer el que les hayas brindado la oportunidad de vivir en un mundo diferente"

"Siendo sincero, por un lado me siento feliz de darle un buen final a todo esto, pero…"

Ella simplemente le sonrió, lo estaba escuchando, cosa que nadie había hecho en los últimos días después de su batalla, ni siquiera sus mejores amigos quienes parecían haberlo dejado solo, pero tampoco podía culparlos. Ellos también necesitaban recuperarse de todo lo acontecido, tal vez más adelante las cosas volverían a la normalidad, pero en ese momento quien lo apoyaba era Ginny.

"Nunca te ha gustado ser el centro de atención y todo esto te hace sentir incómodo"

La pelirroja había dado en el clavo.

"No lo sientas como una obligación, sólo disfrútalo porque de haber ocurrido lo contrario no podríamos estar aquí, solos, en medio de un vacío estadio disfrutando de una tranquila noche por primera vez en muchos años"

Fue en ese momento que Harry comprendió la manera misteriosa en que Ginny miraba al cielo, podía sentirse segura y sin preocupaciones. El ambiente pareció cambiar por completo, el sonido del bosque se hizo presente y el viento soplando acariciando su piel. Esa era la manera de sentir la paz.

"Gracias"

"¿A mi?" la chica no se esperaba eso.

"Por fin entendí muchas cosas" una sonrisa sincera se dibujó sobre su rostro.

"Tarde o temprano te darías cuenta" recogió una piedra, lanzándola por encima de su cabeza para nuevamente tomarla antes de que cayera al piso, esto le dio una idea a Harry.

"Seguirás en el equipo el próximo año, ¿verdad?"

"Pues… no hay muchas opciones" dijo casi en broma, "nos quedaremos sin buscador y portero, será difícil conservar la Copa, McGonagall debe pensar lo mismo"

"Si, se ha acostumbrado a verla en su despacho"

Ambos rieron.

"Serías una estupenda buscadora"

"¿Yo?" recordó la vez en que ocupó ese puesto y atrapó la snitch antes que Cho Chang, per había sido suerte, "No, no, no, mi puesto es como cazadora"

"Podrías intentar cambiar"

"Es que…" intentaba dar una buena escusa y sacarse ese problema.

"Te propongo algo, si logras atrapar la snitch antes que yo podrás seguir con tu puesto, pero si yo lo atrapo…"

Ginny lo pensó por un momento, aquello sonaba demasiado extraño, pero nada perdía con intentarlo así que aceptó. Sabía perfectamente que sus oportunidades frente a Harry eran pocas, sin embargo no se dejaría vencer fácilmente y aunque la idea de ser buscadora era atractiva, no lo admitiría frente a él.

Ambos se dirigieron rumbo a los vestidores para utilizar un par de escobas de entrenamiento y Harry se encargó de encantar una pequeña pelota para que sirviera de snitch y no utilizar la original, si llegaban a perderla se llevarían un buen regaño y a Ginny todavía le quedaba un año en el colegio.

A la cuenta de tres sobrevolaron el estadio y cuando estuvieron listos, Harry soltó la pelota encantada que de inmediato desapareció de su vista: el ese momento el juego daba comienzo.

No era lo mismo que un partido, ahora se limitaban a dar vueltas alrededor del estadio disfrutando de viento sobre sus rostros. De vez en cuando unas cuantas piruetas no estaban mal, demostrando lo buenos que eran sobre la escoba. Subían y bajaban, daban vueltas, de vez en cuando se estudiaban. Simplemente se divertían aun más que estando adentro y celebrando con sus demás compañeros, únicamente eran ellos dos y la escurridiza snitch.

Contrastaba con la oscuridad de la noche aquella melena encendida, aunque despeinada no dejaba de verse ¿hermosa? Harry no podía creer que ese pensamiento hubiera cruzado su mente, ella era la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, la consideraba como su familia, no podía estar pensando eso. A veces los sentimientos traicionan y ahí estaba él, pensando en lo hermosa que se veía Ginny volando con gracia y buscando la pelota encantada. Para fortuna del chico ella no se dio cuenta de la actitud de éste, quien después de ese descalabro recuperó su concentración.

Minutos más tarde, ubicaron en el centro del estadio, muy cerca del césped, aquella bola traviesa y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzaron contra ella de una altura considerable y a gran velocidad. Ninguno de los dos quería perder frente al otro, en el fondo eran orgullosos.

En el instante que ambos estuvieron a escasos centímetros de atraparla no pudieron detenerse a tiempo y evitar un aparatoso choque. Ginny fue la principal culpable pues no pudo frenar a tiempo y se llevó de corbata a Harry, sin embargo éste siendo más experimentado evitó mayores percances. Las escobas salieron volando en distintas direcciones y los dos rodaron sobre el campo, pero Harry protegió a Ginny con su cuerpo recibiendo la mayor parte del impacto.

Cuando por fin dejaron de dar vueltas fue que Harry abrió los ojos, un tanto mareado, y pese a cualquier expectativa lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Ginny quien lentamente abría los ojos. Por fracciones de segundo ambas miradas se enlazaron sin importar la comprometedora posición, él había terminado encima de ella. Si sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, no era por el ejercicio, estaban seguros de ello. Ninguno hacia intentos de pararse.

Por primera vez en su vida Harry observaba a esa chica de otra manera, una más personal. Una mirada castaña que lo veía, su rostro lleno de pequeñas pecas, una nariz delgada y fina, sus mejillas ligeramente iluminadas, pero cuando realmente sintió mariposas en el estómago fue al fijarse en sus labios…

En situación similar estaba Ginny, jamás había estado tan cerca de ese chico. Durante su niñez creyó amarlo, era su ídolo, pero ese sentimiento de transformó en admiración al darse cuenta que él no la vería de otra manera que no fuera la pequeña hermana de su mejor amigo, olvidándose de sus fantasías y viviendo la realidad.

Se debatía entre levantarse o quedarse cuando sintió un roce ligero sobre sus labios, Harry los delineaba tímidamente y ella no se lo impidió, ni siquiera lo detuvo.

"Eres hermosa" Ginny creyó haber escuchado, pero no tuvo tiempo de meditarlo porque lo siguiente la tomó más desprevenida: Harry la estaba besando.

¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? En el fondo la conciencia de Harry se hacía esta pregunta, su parte racional sabía que aquello no era correcto, aunque se sintiera bien. Disfrutaba del momento, no podía negarlo, diferente en todos aspectos a cualquier experiencia anterior. Dulce e inocente.

Pero esto no estaba destinado a durar mucho tiempo. Lentamente se separó de ella y observó su rostro sereno, aun con los ojos cerrados, pero en el instante que se sintió liberada los abrió, para mirarlo con una expresión de ensueño.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó al momento en que la ayudaba a incorporarse.

Se escuchó un sonido el cual tomó como afirmación, aunque no estaba seguro.

"Ginny…"

"No lo digas" lo interrumpió abruptamente, "déjalo así. No podemos negar lo que pasó, pero prefiero dejarlo así, sin palabras. Es lo mejor"

"Pero…"

"Lo siento, Harry, Estoy cansada"

Sin que pudiera detenerla, Ginny se alejó con paso veloz perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche. No lo podía creer, todo este tiempo se engañó a si misma. Aquel beso removió un sentimiento que había olvidado, o eso creía, y sin embargo hace unos momentos le había demostrado que estaba latente y con mayor fuerza. Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar sobre su pecoso rostro, sintiéndose derrotada y a la vez furiosa consigo misma. Sin ánimos de regresar al Gran Comedor, subió directamente a la Torre de Griffindorf, lejos del bullicio intentado tranquilizarse un poco.

Harry la observó alejarse, pero no hizo intento alguno por seguirla o detenerla. Había ocurrido una situación inesperada sin duda, y le gustó, más de lo que él hubiera imaginado y sin querer ese incidente dejaría una huella profunda en su corazón que quedaría dormida, para revivir varios años después, cuando el destino los volviera a juntar.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hey, mi primer fic de Harry Potter y que marca mi regreso a las andadas, hace muuuucho que no publicaba una historia en fanfiction, pero esta no será la única (ziann amenaza con volver)

Esta historia la tenía en mente desde hace tiempo, pero por varias cuestiones no había podido plasmarla, creo que el primer capitulo no ha quedado tan mal. A diferencia de mis otros fics, este lo iré actualizando en cuanto termine de escribir el capítulo, digo en las otras historias ya tenía bastante que subir cuando empezaba a publicar, este no es el caso

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, espero sea pronto, pero como se avecinan mis exámenes no se que pasará

Dejen reviews, cualquier comentario es bien recibido


	2. 2 bailando en la oscuridad

**UN FINAL DIFERENTE**

Por ziann-schezard

Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y esto fue escrito con el fin de entretener no lucrar P

2.- Bailando en la oscuridad

Ahí se encontraba ella, de pie frente a una puerta perteneciente a una vieja casona en alguno de los suburbios de Londres. Resultaría extraño para cualquier persona, considerada normal, ver a esta chica ahí, vestida con una capa azul eléctrico un atuendo poco común y que fácilmente llamaría la atención, pero en esos momentos la oscuridad de la noche le brindaba su protección. Lo más llamativo de esta persona era su cabello rojo como el fuego, mecido de vez en cuando por el viento.

¿Porqué había ido? Recordó lo sucedido unas horas antes cuando una de sus mejores amigas la convenció, tal vez con medios poco adecuados… amenazarla con una varita y sabiendo que no podría ganarle no era la mejor forma de convencimiento. A final de cuentas ahí estaba ella, estática ante aquella, aparentemente abandonada construcción. El clima comenzaba a cambiar, hacía frío y quedarse afuera no parecía una excelente decisión.

Esa era la primera reunión que tenía con sus antiguos compañeros de escuela después de haber terminado su último curso. Se encontraría con viejos conocidos, incluyéndolo a ÉL, sumando que ese día era su cumpleaños y posiblemente aprovecharían la ocasión para festejarlo. Tampoco se explicaba porque se había esmerado tanto en conseguir un regalo original, pero lo había hecho y no podía arrepentirse después del trabajo que le había costado hacerlo.

El recuerdo de su último encuentro aun permanecía en su memoria, por más que quería deshacerse de él más se aferraba a quedarse, o más bien en el fondo no quería que desapareciera. Había disfrutado cada segundo de un fugaz beso, aquel que durante varios años fue su más grande anhelo y cuando menos lo esperó llegó sin siquiera buscarlo. Después de esa noche fueron contadas las ocasiones que se vieron y nunca duraban lo suficiente para entablar una conversación, mucho menos discutir aquello, a veces un 'Hola' era la única palabra que intercambiaban.

Ambos habían estudiado en la Academia de Aurores, al igual que Ron, sin embargo Ginny había evitado cualquier contacto con ellos, sobre todo con Harry. Los estudios se habían convertido en su refugio, no quería falsas esperanzas pues ya de pequeña había sufrido un desencanto y eso lo evitaría a toda costa, no sufriría de nuevo y mucho menos por él.

Dio tres toques con su varita sobre la vencida puerta y ésta se abrió. Una vez adentro, la desolada apariencia exterior era olvidada pues adentro era todo lo contrario: una réplica exacta del Gran Comedor en Hogwarts, llena de ex alumnos, pero sin maestros y por supuesto sus ya conocidas obligaciones.

Ginny caminó entre la multitud saludando y contestando saludos, había mucha gente conocida, otras cambiadas y hasta irreconocibles, pero entre todos pudo reconocer una revuelta cabellera rubia.

"¡Luna!" saludó a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

La chica volteó al escuchar su nombre, se encontraba admirando unos adornos luminosos colocados cerca de la ventana. Los años no habían pasado por ella aunque era un poco más alta y demasiado delgada, llevaba unas estrellas verdes sobre su cabello combinando perfectamente con su capa en un tono amarillo tornasol.

"Ginny" se acercó a su amiga, "no imaginé encontrarte aquí, estaba segura que no vendrías"

"Pues… yo tampoco" sonrió nerviosamente, "¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?"

"Para ser exactas, 7 meses 2 semanas 3 días y" miró su reloj de pulsera, "3 horas"

"Nunca cambias"

"Tu preguntaste, yo simplemente respondí"

"Ay Luna"

Se acercaron a una mesa donde había jarras con distintos jugos de varios colores, en otra de las mesas cercanas donde estaban dispuestas las cervezas de mantequilla y bebidas más fuertes estaba abarrotada de gente casi peleándose por obtener una copa de licor. Ginny notó como dos inconfundibles cabelleras rojas sobresalían.

"los gemelos" suspiró resignada, conocía a sus hermanos y ellos no eran tan asiduos al alcohol, "¿ahora que se les ocurrió?"

"Me parece que están poniendo a prueba un nuevo producto, con tanta gente reunida hoy no podían pasar desapercibida esta excelente oportunidad"

"No pierden el tiempo, nacieron para los negocios"

De pronto los ojos de Ginny fueron cubiertos por un par de manos.

"¿Quién soy?" una voz ronca le preguntó.

Ginny tocó aquellas manos y sonrió, casi soltando una carcajada.

"Contigo siempre es lo mismo"

"Aun no has dicho quien soy" intentó sonar sensual, pero la risa se le había contagiado.

"Qué caso tiene si ya lo sé… Muy gracioso de tu parte… Hermione"

Destapándose los ojos y al mismo tiempo girando sobre si misma para encontrarse con su amiga, quien sacó su varita y con un elegante movimiento apuntó su garganta.

"Si querías impresionarme debiste haber usado otro truco" la abrazó.

"Tus hermanos no me dejan muchas opciones contigo ni con Ron, ellos son los expertos en las bromas"

"Tu la convenciste para que viniera, ¿no?"

"Luna" saludó a la otra chica quien se limitó a observarlas durante aquella imitación, "¿qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Porque aparte de mi, tu eres la única con suficiente poder de convencimiento sobre esta pequeña cabecita dura"

"Oigan" Ginny se puso roja ante la burla de sus amigas.

Las tres comenzaron una amena plática sobre sus vidas presentes siendo así como se enteraron que próximamente Luna ocuparía el lugar de su padre en la dirección de "El Quisquilloso", éste había decidido retirarse joven y dedicarse a buscar (o más bien disfrutar) las excentricidades del mundo. Hermione seguía trabajando en el Ministerio dentro de un departamento dependiente del de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, esta sub oficina era de reciente creación y según ella la llamaba "lucha por los que menos tienen". En ella se controlaba todo tipo de criaturas como elfos domésticos que habían adquirido su libertad y les costaba trabajo adaptarse a su nueva situación. Ginny simplemente estaba a la espera de su admisión en el Departamento de Aurores, en esos días estaban por darle una respuesta.

"Me pregunto a qué hora se les ocurrirá llegar" con mucha frecuencia Hermione miraba hacia la puerta, sobre todo cuando alguien entraba.

"¿Quiénes?" preguntó Luna terminando su quinto vaso de jugo de cereza y zarzamora.

"Pues Ron y Harry, quien más, ese par siempre anda llegando tarde"

Al escuchar nombrar a Harry, Ginny comenzó a sentirse ansiosa con la ya bien conocida sensación de vacío en el estómago, gracias a la conversación con sus amigas había olvidado que él podría llegar en cualquier momento, pero gracias a Hermione lo recordó. Intentó disimular su nerviosismo, aunque sabía perfectamente que con ellas dos sería imposible. Hermione y Luna eran las únicas personas a quienes había contado del incidente en el campo de Quidditch.

"¿Lo pudiste conseguir?"

"Si" Ginny evadió la mirada de sus amigas, odiaba no poder controlar sus emociones.

""Colin se la dio" terminó por explicar Luna, "es una ventaja tenerlo de amigo, se la pasa tomando fotos por cualquier cosa… Estoy pensando seriamente en contratarlo"

"Es un chico noble y me alegro que te la haya dado. Estoy segura que a Harry le encantará y más proviniendo de ti"

"¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?"

"Porque soy su amiga y lo conozco"

"Yo no lo creo, será un simple regalo más"

"Deja de menospreciarte" Luna la regañó, "es un regalo único y tu una persona especial"

Antes de que siguieran discutiendo sobre la baja autoestima de Ginny, los gritos de la gente las interrumpieron, pero de entre todas, una voz familiar sobresalía.

"Harry, amor, por fin llegaste" Cho Chang literalmente se colgaba del cuello de Harry Potter quien venía acompañado de su inseparable amigo Ronald Weasly.

Para Ginny no era desconocida la relación de esta pareja, Harry y Cho, tres años de noviazgo decían mucho y esta era una de las razones por las cuales la pequeña pelirroja mantenía distancia entre ellos. Verlos de esa manera le hacía recordar su beso y una nostalgia la invadía, imaginándose que hubiera sido de ellos si estuvieran juntos, a veces era envidia otras, tristeza.

"Sigue con lo mismo" Hermione, visiblemente molesta, se abrió paso entre la multitud, "¿acaso todavía no lo entiende?"

La que no entendió en comentario fue Ginny, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a que se refería.

"¿Cuándo se lo darás?"

"No es buena idea, mejor no…seguramente Chang le dará un regalo mejor y el mío es… bueno, no es costoso, es una simple…"

"Deja de decir tonterías, es cierto que su novia es Chang, pero eso no le impide apreciar los regalos de sus amigas"

Tomándola de la mano la jaló hasta el lugar donde el trío se reunió, parecía que Cho discutía con Hermione, pero no se alcanzaba a escuchar, la gente que no se había dado cuenta de la escena comenzaba a centrar su atención en ellos.

"Él ya no te quiere, entiéndelo…" todo mundo guardó silencia y pudo escuchar con claridad la última frase de Hermione.

Cho palideció notablemente, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con furia manteniendo ambos brazos rígidos con los puños apretados.

"Hermione" Ron intentó calmar lo ánimos, "ven conmigo"

"Yo…" bajó la mirada, apenada, "Harry, lo siento, no quería…"

El chico de ojos verdes le respondió con una reconfortante sonrisa y sólo observó como sus amigos se perdían entre la multitud. Ron se llevó a Hermione para que se tranquilizara, aquella discusión había comenzado por los celos infundados de la oriental y la chica Granger no se iba a quedar callada.

Por su parte, Cho dio media vuelta abandonando la fiesta, se sentía humillada y sobre todo frente a todos los ex alumnos de su antiguo colegio. No dudaba en que mañana los diarios hablarían de la reunión y la dichosa pelea, tampoco quería hablar con Harry porque no quería oír lo que él le diría, simplemente se negaba a dejarlo. Esperaría a que los ánimos bajaran y el chico recapacitara.

"Esto es una fiesta…" la voz de Goerge se escuchó por todo el lugar.

"… y las fiestas están hechas para divertirse" Fred terminó diciendo.

De inmediato varios fuegos artificiales estallaron cerca del techo, la luz de las velas flotantes se apagó y una música bastante movida comenzó. El incidente pasó a segundo plano y los ex alumnos siguieron con la reunión.

Harry parecía cansado, algunos de sus amigos lo saludaban y otros le daban palmadas en la espalda en señal de apoyo, compadeciéndolo por la escenita que había armado su novia.

"La próxima vez escoge mejor" le había dicho Seamos Finnigan.

"Muy de acuerdo con él"

"Hola, Luna"

"Esa chica nunca me agradó, a pesar de ir en la misma casa, tienes pésimos gustos"

"No digas más" dijo Harry poniendo fin al tema.

"Como quieras, yo sólo venía a saludarte y a de paso… traerla"

Al retirarse Luna, descubrió a Ginny quien se había ocultado detrás de su amiga, recordando un poco a la Ginny de 11 años, tímida ante la presencia del niño que vivió.

"¿Ginny?" Harry quedó sorprendido de verla pues no lo hacía desde que se graduó de la Academia de Aurores y aunque algunas Navidades las pasaba con los Weasly, casualmente ella nunca estaba

"Hola Harry" intentaba sonar lo más normal posible, "tanto tiempo…"

"Y lo dices tu…"

Se examinaron mutuamente, los cambios que había ocurrido en los últimos años y por ambas mentes cruzó el recuerdo de ese único y primer beso, imagen desechada de inmediato.

"Yo sólo quería desearte… Feliz Cumpleaños" la chica sacó su varita, y después de un rápido movimiento de muñeca apareció frente a ella una caja color canela con un moño rojo, "Espero te guste"

"Gracias" Harry estaba confundido, pero aun así tomó el regalo.

Definitivamente nunca entendería a las mujeres, mucho menos a Ginny. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía, hasta creía haberla olvidado, pero basto un instante de su presencia para hacer entender lo contrario, esa pequeña y traviesa pelirroja, ahora una hermosa señorita que lo ponía… nervioso.

"Tal vez hayas recibido muchos y mejores regalos, pero en verdad me esforcé y sólo espero no decepcionarte" mantenía su mirada en el suelo, jugando con sus dedos, "aunque entenderé si no te gusta, sólo…" alzó su rostro lleno de pecas y los ojos reflejando decisión, "sólo no me lo digas… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry!"

Demasiado rápido como para reaccionar, Ginny dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar. Nuevamente Harry la veía alejarse, quedándose inmóvil con el regalo en sus manos. Cuando lo desenvolió se llevó una agradable sorpresa, se trataba de una fotografía de Hogwarts, tomada aquella ocasión que por primera vez sostuvo la copa de quidditch en sus manos, aparecían todos los miembros de aquel equipo, estaba enmarcada en un portarretratos de madera color dorado y con la inscripción "Griffindorf Campeón" grabada en una esquina. Sin duda el mejor regalo, le había traído tantos recuerdos, algunos buenos otros no tanto, tenía que agradecerle a Ginny ese detalle, un hermoso detalle.

¿Por qué había salido corriendo de esa manera? Su actitud era la de una niña caprichuda e inmadura.

El frío de la noche le dio de lleno en la cara, pero aun así seguía corriendo, alejándose lo más que podía, no tanto del lugar sino de él. Odiaba sentirse así, perdiendo su seguridad, con el corazón latiendo como colegiala enamorada, tan infantil.

No siquiera se fijaba por donde iba, solamente corría. Cuando el aire le faltó fue que se detuvo, una calle muggle desconocida y sola, escasamente iluminada, pero eso poco le importó. Sus emociones eran un caos, nuevamente Harry la desarmaba, nuevamente no pudo mantener una conversación coherente y nuevamente había huído, todo por el recuerdo de un mágico beso. Cobarde se repetía mentalmente.

_ACCIO VARITA_

"¿Qué demo…?"

La varita de Ginny salió disparada de sus bolsillos y fue a parar a manos de un completo desconocido. Tres figuras encapuchadas se encontraban al otro lado de la calle, cubrían sus rostros con máscaras blancas.

"¡Mortífagos!" por culpa de su sentimentalismo había bajado la guardia y no había notado su presencia.

"No deberían aceptar a personas tan descuidadas en la Academia de Aurores, que decepción"

No podía moverse, sin varita estaba desprotegido y ellos eran tres contra una, lo único que le quedaba era…

"Ni se te ocurra desaparecer"

"¿Quién me lo impide?" trató de sonar segura de si misma, aunque el miedo la invadía, sin embargo no pudo reaccionar a lo siguiente…

"_EXPELLIARMUS_" la figura de al lado de quien parecía ser el líder la atacó.

Un rayo de luz blanca golpeó de lleno el pecho de Ginny, lanzándola metros atrás y ocasionándole un fuerte golpe al momento de estrellarse contra la barda de una casa muggle.

"Esto no está pasando" trataba de levantarse, pero el golpe había sido severo y ya tenía a las tres figuras justo frente a ella, con tres varitas apuntándole mientras la suya se encontraba tirada lejos.

"Debiste tratarla con más amabilidad" dijo el líder sin preocuparle en lo más mínimo el ataque.

"No pude contenerme" fue el comentario burlón de su atacante, era una mujer.

"Terminemos el trabajo de una vez" habló el tercer miembro de aquel grupo de mortífagos, "mientras más rápido mejor"

"Paciencia" volvía a hablar el líder, "me divertiré con ella"

No sabía con exactitud de que hablaban, todo era confuso y el golpe la había aturdido, pero estaba segura que su vida corría grave peligro y nadie podía ayudarla. Antes de que se recuperara un poco, recibió una maldición imperdonable:

_CRUCIO_

"¿Por qué…?" fue la pregunta que alcanzó a formular en un hilo de voz apenas audible.

"La niña pregunta porqué" la mujer continuaba su burla.

"Muy sencillo" el líder habló con serenidad, "evitamos el nacimiento que será nuestra destrucción, trayendo consigo el equilibrio del balance que ha sido roto, además si nuestro señor fue derrotado no permitiremos que el heredero de su enemigo se alce en gloria"

Ginny seguía sin entender todo ese discurso.

"¿Yo... que tengo… que ver… con eso?"

"Aun no lo entiendes, eres tonta. Existe una profecía que habla de la venida de una persona con poderes extraordinarios, me extraña que no se las enseñaran en la escuela siendo tan conocida… 'La venida del heredero de Griffindorf' y según nuestras investigaciones tu eres la indicada…"

"Ya me cansé de sus explicaciones, acabemos con ella de una vez" lo interrumpió su otro acompañante, su paciencia llegaba a su límite, "No tenías que darle una explicación detallada, da igual que lo sepa o no, el final será el mismo"

Pero antes de que lanzaran su ataque final, una luz al final de la calle los hizo parar. Dos siluetas habían llegado justo en ese momento, debajo de una de ellas un extraño y desconocido símbolo se había dibujado, ese era el origen del resplandor dorado, esa misma figura sostenía un gran báculo y al mismo tiempo, los tres mortífagos sintieron miedo por la presencia de aquella figura obligándolos a abandonar su misión y dejando a una Ginny mal herida, quien lo último que vio fueron unos ojos azules de mirada serena antes de perder el sentido

--------------

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Mil disculpas por este retraso, no era mi intención tardar tanto en actualizar, pero ya saben mis ocupaciones escolares se complicaron bastante (de hecho siguen complicándome la vida) y agréguenle que mi inspiración decidió escapar por la ventana y no ha regresado, se me hace que se está tomando unas vacaciones bien largas…

Por lo menos pude terminar este capítulo, no muy coherente, pero ya van apareciendo los problemas, uno de tantos… ji ji, si que soy mala… y ¿Quiénes son esas extrañas personas? Si leen bien, podrán darse una idea, pero no les adelanto nada… tampoco los dejaré mucho con la duda, en el próximo capítulo se sabrá…

Gracias a aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar su review, por lo menos veo que no voy tan mal después de todo**: NeckNa, Violet-potter, Náyades, Ginny-ForEver, AngelSusy Malfoy, Naty Tonks, Tsukiwa**

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, no les digo en cuanto tiempo porque lo desconozco y no quiero hacer falsas promesas, pero ustedes espérenlo

Sigan dejando reviews, cualquier comentario es bien recibido


	3. 3 conociendo amigos

**UN FINAL DIFERENTE**

Por ziann-schezard

Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, tampoco los de Card Captor Sakura, y esto fue escrito con el fin de entretener no lucrar P

3.- Conociendo amigos

Durante su primer día en Londres, no habían podido hacer gran cosa. El vuelo había sido largo y en cuanto pisaron tierra firme decidieron irse a descansar. Ya los esperaban en el aeropuerto y de ahí se dirigieron a la Mansión Hiragisawa ubicada en una de las zonas más tranquilas y alejadas de la ciudad.

Después de ese obligado y necesario descanso, salieron a cenar. No utilizaron el automóvil, pidieron un taxi para llegar al restaurante que el chico Hiragizawa había escogido, sin llegar a ser ostentoso era elegante y de buen gusto, conocía muy bien a su acompañante y sabía que los lugares lujosos no iban con ella, sin embargo esa elección simplemente le encantó.

Una cena podría llamarse romántica, pero para ellos era mucho más que eso. De alguna manera, el que hubieran llegado a Inglaterra significaba un nuevo comienzo. Eriol tenía que regresar pues su vida estaba en ese lugar, aun cuando su ideal estuviera en Japón, al lado de sus amigos. Ahí no sólo había vivido grandes aventuras y conocido grandes personas, había una en especial que había llenado un vacío que desde su vida pasada como el Gran Mago Clow había permanecido de esa manera, y hasta ahora pudo complementar.

La decisión más difícil, sin duda, estuvo del lado de su acompañante, quien toda su vida había permanecido en aquel barrio llamado Tomoeda, sus familiares y amigos ahí estaban, pero también se presentaba la oportunidad de seguir adelante y no ser la sombra de su mejor amiga, quien ahora seguía su propio destino junto al amor de su vida, ella no se quedaría atrás. Fue así como salió de su país natal y llegando a un mundo nuevo, pero acompañada de la única persona que era capaz de hacerla feliz.

Salieron del restaurante alrededor de las diez de la noche, en una ciudad como Londres uno debía tener cuidado al andar por las calles, sobre todo de noche. Sin embargo, Eriol tenía mucha seguridad en si mismo (y con sobrada razón) así que sugirió caminar bajo el cielo estrellado de esa gran ciudad. No llevaban ni quince minutos cuando algunos ruidos extraños llamaron su atención, particularmente lo desierta que se encontraban las calles, era tarde, pero no tanto como para que la gente dejara de transitar por ahí. Pero no era la única situación extraña, la joven reencarnación de Clow Lead percibía energías, más específicamente magia. No quiso alarmar a Tomoyo, no estaba seguro de que se trataba pues nunca había sentido aquel poder.

No podían ignorar la situación, pero tampoco arriesgarse demasiado, así que con cuidado se acercaron a la calle de donde provenía el disturbio siendo testigos de cómo tres figuras encapuchas y enmascaradas atacaban con lo que parecía ser una varita de madera a una chica que se encontraba, notoriamente lastimada, tendida sobre la acera.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Eriol extrajo por debajo de su abrigo una cadena de oro que al momento de recitar una oración, en voz baja para evitar se descubiertos, tomó la forma de un gran báculo dorado cuya punta era un sol. Al mismo tiempo un símbolo dorado, con extraños grabados además del sol y la luna, aparecía debajo de sus pies.

Instintivamente, Tomoyo se sitúo detrás del chico, podía sentir que las cosas no andaban bien y por supuesto si la situación se salía de control, confiaba con que Eriol pudiera salir con bien y ella no ser un estorbo.

El brillo que despedía el símbolo de la oscuridad llamó la atención de los tres encapuchados quienes en ese momento desaparecieron, literalmente, del callejón dejando a una inconsciente chica en un estado poco saludable.

La chica de ojos violáceos tomó un extraño objeto que encontró a sus pies, una varita de madera parecida a la que los tres desaparecidos portaban, pero sospechaba que pertenecía a su víctima. Mientras tanto, Eriol fue en auxilio de la chica.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó una preocupada Tomoyo al momento que sacaba un pañuelo de su bolso, limpiando un poco el rostro pecoso lleno de arañazos y algunos moretones.

"Afortunadamente sólo está desmayada, creo que sus heridas no son de gravedad… al menos eso espero"

"Pobrecita… debemos hacer algo"

"No te preocupes demasiado" sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla y al mismo tiempo sacó su teléfono celular marcando el mismo, "Soy yo, necesito que traigas el auto… y por favor conduce con cuidado, Nakuru"

En el jardín trasero de la casa encantada para que se llevara acabo la reunión de exalumnos de Hogwarts, un chico de cabello rojizo literalmente perseguía a otra chica cuyo peinado había desaparecido, caían grandes rizos por su espalda y cubrían su rostro.

"Hermione, espera" Ron la detuvo poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro, "si sigues caminando de esa manera vas a llegar a quien sabe donde"

"Nadie te pidió que me siguieras" contestó con un poco de furia, sin embargo sabía que su amigo tenía nada de culpa con lo sucedido con la odiosa de Chang.

"Tienes razón, pero hasta para ti, cuando estás enojada puedes llegar a cometer alguna locura"

Hermione suspiró profundamente, como si con eso todo su enojo saliera de ella.

"No vale la pena enojarse con personas como ella, ni siquiera sabe lo que dice" Ron ocupó una banca cercana.

El paisaje no era muy bonito, un jardín descuidado de una casa aparentemente abandonada. Los gemelos querían hacerse cargo de esa parte, sin embargo no pudieron modificarla debido a su cercanía con el vecindario muggle, a pesar de estar divididos por una cerca no quisieron arriesgarse a ser descubiertos y por esa razón se desquitaron con la decoración interior.

"Es exasperante, simplemente no la soporto" con un movimiento brusco se sentó junto a él, de brazos cruzados y con mala cara.

"Ya dime la verdad, te molesta el hecho de que haya salido con Harry"

Una pregunta que castaña jamás se esperó y mucho menos de la persona que la había formulado, pero tampoco se tardó en contestarla pues la respuesta la sabía y de sobra.

"Siendo sincera, si, me molesta y mucho…"

"Ja, lo sabía" disimuló bastante su decepción con una sonrisa que reflejaba lo que decía, "ustedes dos son…"

"¿Quieres decir el uno para el otro? Estas equivocado" cerrando los ojos, volvió a suspirar.

"Pero tu acabas de decir…"

"… que me molesta el hecho de que Harry haya escogido como novia a una persona como ella. Él merece mucho más y no soy precisamente la indicada. Siempre sacas conclusiones adelantadas y ese es uno de tus peores defectos, Ron Weasley" agitó su dedo frente al rostro pecoso de su amigo, como una madre que regaña a su pequeño hijo haciéndole notar su error.

Él la miró un poco confundido y ella continuo con la explicación, pues conociendo a su amigo sabía que había dejado muchas dudas con el inicio de aquella conversación. Si él supiera quien era su preocupación las cosas serían muy distintas.

"Harry es mi mejor amigo y de alguna manera me preocupo por él. Sabes que su vida no ha sido fácil y que se tope con personas que en nada le benefician no es una bendición. Nosotros estamos para ayudarlo, no para hacerlo miserable y considero que quien sea la persona que ocupe se corazón debe entender eso mejor que nosotros. Lo considero como un hermano y lo quiero como tal, nada más allá de eso hay"

"Chang siempre ha estado celosa de ti" Ron habló con una seriedad poco usual en él, "y yo pensé que tal vez ella tuviera razón, ambos son inteligentes, buenos con los hechizos, son un complemento ideal"

Las palabras de Ron sonaban con decepción y esto fue notado por la chica Granger, no por nada era una muchacha inteligente además de observadora.

"Ron, ¿a caso estás celoso?" preguntó casi en broma.

El chico mantenía su mirada en el suelo, con las manos entrelazadas sobre sus rodillas y con expresión meditabunda. Había escuchado la pregunta y conocía la respuesta, sin embargo no sabía si debía responderla, tal vez no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

"Ron, ¡mírame y contesta!" Hermione lo obligó a levantar el rostro y más seria reformuló la pregunta, "¿Qué pasa contigo? Tu no eres así"

"A pesar de los años que llevamos siendo amigos, no te he conocido una relación seria, ni siquiera con Krum, pensaba que era Harry a quien esperabas y ahora, ya no lo sé"

"¿Y porqué tanta curiosidad? Es cierto que no he tenido ese tipo de relación, tal vez porque soy una idealista y espero la aparición de mi príncipe azul, o tal vez esté frente a mí y no me he dado cuenta. Tu tampoco has pasado por eso, Ron, o ¿hay algo de lo que no me haya enterado?"

Esa era una señal que Ron había esperado, sabía que muy pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de hablar con ella con la tranquilidad que ese momento les brindaba. Si no era ahora, no sería nunca. Buena o mala la respuesta que ella le diera, haría un esfuerzo para no arrepentirse toda la vida de no haberlo hecho.

"Hay alguien…" comenzó sin despegar su mirada azul de la de ella, tiñendo su rostro de un leve rubor, "una persona especial, que tal vez nunca me corresponda, pero a quien siempre estoy seguro de amar… Tampoco se si seamos el complemento perfecto porque tenemos nuestras grandes diferencias, peleamos mucho y en ocasiones llegamos a lastimarnos… A pesar de eso, la amo demasiado"

Era una perfecta descripción de la relación que Ron y Hermione llevaba, dicen por ahí que polos opuestos se atraen y en esta ocasión no se equivocaban, pero eran tan testarudos para darse cuenta de que precisamente a quien necesitaban estaba uno frente a otro.

"Tal vez te parezca tonto lo que he dicho, pero así me siento"

"Lo que me parece tonto de tu parte es no decirle a esa persona lo que sientes" Hermione comenzaba a entenderlo y a escuchar a su propio corazón.

"Pero ¿si esa persona no siente lo mismo?"

"No lo sabrás si no lo intentas"

"A veces quisiera, Herm…"

Ella se había desesperado, Ron seguiría dándolo vueltas al asunto sin llegar a un punto en específico, así que decidió tomar el control de la situación (como la mayoría de las veces) y sin medir las consecuencias no lo dejó continuar con sus excusas, sellando su boca con un beso.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que perdió el conocimiento? Se resistía a abrir los ojos, parecía haber estado en una terrible pesadilla, pero ese sueño había cambiado radicalmente al ver una mirada azul realmente tranquilizante, desde ese momento la calma a su ser había llegado.

Tenía el rostro cubierto por las sábanas, se sentía agradable estar debajo de éstas, sabía que no estaba en su casa pues conocía perfectamente su cama y ésta distaba de sentirse así, odiaba reconocerlo, pero ésta era mucho más cómoda. Intentó moverse un poco, sin embargo su cuerpo no le respondió, estaba adolorida y con un gemido lo expresó.

"¿Ya estás despierta?" escuchó que alguien, a quien obviamente desconocía, la llamaba.

Asomó medio rostro, dándole un aspecto de niña asustada, lo cual causó una risita de la mujer que acababa de entrar en la habitación. Parecía no tener más de 30 años, bastante joven de cabello castaño oscuro, largo y peinado en dos trenzas adornadas con moños azules y blancos, su vestimenta era extraña, muy al estilo muggle, pero aun extravagante para esas personas. Traía una bandeja con material de curación, según recordaba Hermione le había explicado, la cual depositó en un mueble cercano a la cama.

"¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Has amanecido mejor?"

"¿En dónde estoy?" fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, destapándose un poco más e incorporándose ayudada por aquella muchacha.

"En casa del amo Eriol, él y Tomoyo-san te trajeron anoche, estabas inconsciente"

La memoria de Ginny estaba un poco afectada, recordaba el ataque de los mortífagos, sin embargo casi nada de lo que había comentado o por qué lo habían hecho estaba presente en dichos recuerdos. Tampoco quería esforzarse en hacerlo, no en ese momento.

"Afortunadamente ellos te encontraron" la mujer comenzó a aplicarle curaciones en aquellas raspaduras sobre brazos y piernas, "Ya estás mucho mejor"

"Perdona… yo… quien…"

"Mi nombre es Nakuru Akizuki" sonrió nuevamente y continuando la curación sobre su rostro, "pero llámame simplemente Nakuru, suena mejor. Ahora tu podrías decirme el tuyo"

"Ginny" evitó decir su apellido para prevenir cualquier sospecha de que ella era una bruja, aun no sabía si podía confiar plenamente en esas personas.

"Es lindo y va contigo. Listo, ya terminé con esto"

"Gracias"

"No deberías dármelas, sino al amo Eriol y a Tomoyo-san. Depende como te sientas, pero sería excelente idea que bajaras a tomar el té con ellos"

Ginny miró a esta extraña chica, parecía muy confiada y amable, ni siquiera le había preguntado porque la habían encontrado en ese estado. La propuesta de ella no podía rechazarla, de alguna manera debía aceptarla, estaba en deuda con aquellas personas y la verdad sentía curiosidad por conocerlas.

De inmediato, Nakuru buscó en el armario un bonito vestido y se lo proporcionó, puesto que las ropas que ella vestía la noche anterior, se encontraban sucias y manchadas de sangre.

Cuando estuvo lista, bajo acompañada de la servicial chica quien la guió por la mansión hacia el salón donde aquellas personas que la habían ayudado estaban descansando, según se pudo dar cuenta eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde. El lugar era bastante grande y elegante, decorado de manera peculiar, pero soberbia. Había cuadros por todos lados, ninguno se movía, del techo colgaban arañas de cristal de varios tamaños y las paredes estaban tapizadas con tela de color azul índigo con filos dorados.

Estando cerca de la habitación pudo escuchar una suave melodía, proveniente de una dulce voz y acompañada espléndidamente por el piano. Mientras más se acercaban, más fuerte se escuchaba. Cuál fue la sorpresa de Ginny que al entrar a un cuarto de la planta baja, bastante amplio, encontró a dos personas: un chico quien tocaba el piano casi sin esfuerzo, cabello azulado que por un momento le recordó a cierto mago con una peculiar cicatriz en la frente, además el chico también usaba gafas; a su lado, disfrutando de la interpretación del chico y la dueña de aquella hermosa voz, una chica cuya piel blanca contrastaba notablemente con su largo cabello, también negro. Ambos se veían un poco menores a la joven bruja, calculaba unos 20 o 22 años. Algo más llamó la atención de la pelirroja, un pequeño gato negro descansaba sobre el piano disfrutando de la melodía.

Al final de la interpretación, Nakuru aplaudió con entusiasmo siendo imitada con menos intensidad por Ginny, lo que ocasionó el despertar del gatito que abrió los ojos, dejando ver su azul color.

"Parece que tenemos público" la chica llamó la atención de su concentrado compañero quien volteó hacia la puerta.

"Vaya… y no precisamente es Nakuru"

La pelirroja estaba un poco apenada, cubriendo de un ligero rubor sus mejillas.

"Me alegra que ya estés mejor" la chica se acercó hacia Ginny invitándola a sentarse en unos sillones ubicados frente a una chimenea, "pero no deberías andar vagando por ahí, necesitas descansar"

"No es…"

"Si lo es" las acompañó el chico, en cuyo regazo descansaba la extraña mascota, viéndola de cerca ya no parecía un gato y sobre todo que dos pequeñas alas salían de su lomo, "Eriol Hiragizawa, a tu servicio"

El hablar tan formal de Eriol sorprendió demasiado a Ginny, quien imaginó se trataba de algún miembro de una familia muggle importante y distinguida, además de inmediato reconoció esa mirada azulada y misteriosa, aquella que vio antes de perder el conocimiento.

"Ella es mi prometida, Tomoyo Daidouji"

"Tanta formalidad la ha asustado, Eriol" la chica habló en un idioma raro, japonés, pero después prosiguió en perfecto inglés, "No tienes porqué preocuparte, somos amigos"

"Gracias… mi nombre es Ginny"

"¿Sólo Ginny?"

No afirmó, pero tampoco lo negó. Simplemente bajó la mirada.

"Nakuru, porfavor…"

Entendiendo la petición de Eriol, Nakuru salió para regresar poco después con una bandeja llena de bocadillos y procedió a servir el té.

"Está delicioso"

"Nakuru siempre se ha esmerado cuando hay invitados" explicó Eriol.

Siguieron unos momentos más con una conversación ajena a todo lo relacionado con a la noche anterior y la identidad de la pelirroja. Hasta que la curiosidad de Nakuru pudo contra toda formalidad.

"¿Es cierto que eres una bruja?"

Esta pregunta dejó más que sin habla a la invitada, quien se quedó con medio emparedado dentro de la boca ocasionándole por poco una asfixia. Tomó la situación lo más tranquilamente posible. Eriol se limitó a mover la cabeza en sentido negativo, desaprobando por completo el comportamiento de su amiga, mientras Tomoyo estaba realmente apenada.

"Ruby Moon suele ser demasiado indiscreta y no sabe cuando mantener la boca cerrada" una vocecita se dejó escuchar.

Ginny buscó por todos lados el origen de aquel comentario, no era de alguna voz proveniente de los presentes. Tomoyo hablaba de manera dulce, mientras que Eriol lo hacía con solemnidad, por su parte Nakuru era jovial, además ¿quién era Ruby Moon?

"Cállate Suppi-chan" Nakuru respondió muy ofendida, dándole la espalda a Eriol.

Todos se estaban comportando de manera extraña, pensaba Ginny, pero lo que más le causaba confusión era el como ellos sabían que ella era una bruja.

"Lo único que estás causando es confundir a nuestra invitada" nuevamente la vocecita hacia acto de presencia.

"Mira quien la confunde" volvió a contestar Nakuru, esta vez encarando a Eriol quien se limitaba a sonreír ocasionando que Ginny entendiera menos.

"¿No creen que ha sido suficiente?" Tomoyo intervino, más por la salud mental de la pelirroja que por querer parar aquella 'discusión'.

"Lo siento, Daidouji-san"

Ginny miraba confundida a Eriol, él no había movido los labios al hablar, eso confirmaba que a él no pertenecía la voz.

"Sospecho que a quien deben pedirle una disculpa no es a Tomoyo-chan" definitivamente la voz de Eriol era totalmente diferente y este comentario lo comprobaba.

"Lo siento mucho" Nakuru fue demasiado efusiva abrazando de una manera casi asfixiante a Ginny.

"No tienes porqué" decía al momento de liberarse de aquellos brazos.

"Lo siento yo también"

Grande fue su sorpresa al identificar, por fin, de quien provenía esa pequeña voz. Detrás de Eriol, y sobre el respaldo del sillón que éste ocupaba, se asomó la cabeza del gatito negro que en un principio descansaba sobre el piano: él hablaba y no sólo eso se dirigió 'volando' hacia la pelirroja.

"Tu…"

"Estas sorprendida, pero no porque yo pueda volar o hablar, ¿no es así?"

Definitivamente aquella criatura tenía razón, la causa de su sorpresa fue el verla ahí, pues en el mundo mágico seres más extraños podían encontrarse, pero nunca sospechó que algo de esa especie pudiera habitar con muggles. Al menos eso creía que eran, pero comenzaba a pensar que esas personas no eran tan comunes.

"Se que apenas nos conoces, y por esa razón debes desconfiar, sobre todo después de lo sucedido anoche" Eriol retomaba el control de la conversación, sonando más serio, "sin embargo no tienes porque preocuparte, queremos ayudarte"

"Les debo mucho, si no fuera por su ayuda seguramente yo no estaría hablando con ustedes. No se como lo hicieron, pero muchas gracias"

"Eriol-kun fue quien ahuyentó a esas personas, yo sólo observé…" se acercó a la repisa de la chimenea de la cual tomó un pañuelo de seda y se lo entregó a Ginny, "Esto es lo único que pude hacer por ti, espero que sea tuya"

Al desenvolver el pañuelo encontró su preciada varita. Una cosa más por lo que estaba agradecida con esas personas.

"¡Entonces si eres una bruja!" Nakuru pegó un gritito.

"Nakuru…" fue la llamada de atención por parte de Eriol.

"No crees tu que sea necesario…" Tomoyo habló nuevamente en japonés.

El chico nuevamente sacó la cadena dorada y recitó en voz baja una oración, al mismo tiempo el símbolo dorado que la noche anterior había ahuyentado a los mortífagos se dibujó bajo sus pies. Al término de todo, un báculo apareció frente a él.

Ante todo esto, Ginny no sintió miedo alguno, al contrario en el fondo comenzaba a sentir que podía confiar plenamente en ellos, aunque tenía la necesidad de alguna explicación.

"Me has conocido como Eriol Hiragizawa, pero he de decir que esa es mi vida presente sin embargo…" sus ojos, detrás de las gafas, brillaron de manera enigmática, "en el pasado fui conocido como Lead Clow, un mago con grandes poderes y creador de unas cartas sumamente especiales. De esta manera, sus conocimientos pasaron a mi, su reencarnación"

"¿Eres un mago?" Ginny jamás se esperó una confesión como esas.

"Mago o hechicero, no existe mucha diferencia entre ambos términos. Soy Spinel Sun" el gatito negro se presentó de manera cordial.

"¿Pero como puedes hacer magia sin una varita?" agitó la propia sacando varias chispas rojas probando su funcionamiento correcto.

"Existen muchas formas y manifestaciones de magia, querida Ginny"

Fue el turno de hacer otra demostración de sus poderes, tomó el báculo con fuerza mientras una luz casi morada rodeo a Nakuru y Spinel, transformándolos de inmediato. Nakuru tomó la forma de una hada del tamaño de una persona, o al menos eso parecía, con alas de mariposa; por su parte Spinel dejó de ser un pequeño gato para tomar la forma de una pantera negra, con alas muy parecidas a las de su compañera, ambos llevaban joyas en su cuello y muñecas.

"Los poderes del amo Eriol nos dieron vida a nosotros, sus guardianes. Suppi-chan y yo permanecemos bajo la forma de nuestras identidades falsas para no levantar sospechas, pero en realidad nuestra apariencia es totalmente diferente"

"Para nosotros no es desconocida la magia, como te has podido dar cuenta" continuó explicando Tomoyo, "yo carezco de poderes mágicos y sin embargo casi toda mi vida he estado rodeada de personas especiales"

Ginny jamás se imaginó que existieran personas que pudieran hacer magia sin varita, mucho menos que vivieran como muggles y tuvieran criaturas a su servicio. Ni siquiera la misma Hermione lo hubiera siquiera sospechado, esto definitivamente sorprendería a cualquiera del mundo mágico, excepto a Dumbledore quizá.

"No todos los recuerdos como Clow me han sido devueltos, estos vienen de manera paulatina y a veces, conforme los necesito, por ejemplo anoche que te encontramos. Sería egoísta de mi parte pensar que sólo un grupo selecto de personas posee magia, Clow perteneció al Círculo Mágico de Hechiceros de Oriente quienes no ignoraban que en otras partes del mundo existían organizaciones dedicadas a la magia, pero jamás se preocuparon por establecer un vínculo con ellas"

"Tal vez para la Confederación Internacional de Magia esto no sea desconocido, pero en la escuela nunca nos enseñaron que existiera la organización de la que hablas"

"Pero es real y sospecho que a su actual líder le interesará saber del Ministerio que hablas, aunque los miembros del Círculo son personas muy tradicionalistas que difícilmente aceptarán una unión por más diplomática que sea"

"Sospecho que tampoco en el Mundo Mágico sería bien aceptada, sobre todo después de todo lo sucedido con…"

No supo si decirles lo de la guerra contra Voldemort, ellos parecían vivir de manera tranquila y ni siquiera daban señales de haber tenido noticias de tal acontecimiento. Para ella aquella batalla significaba demasiado dolor y con el solo hecho de recordarla tenía suficiente.

"¿Quiénes eran esas personas?" nuevamente Nakuru, vuelta a la normalidad, preguntaba ansiosa de saciar su curiosidad.

"No necesitas contestar esa pregunta" Tomoyo intervino.

"Lo menos que les debo es una explicación y ustedes han sido muy gentiles al evitar preguntar cosas relacionadas con el ataque de anoche" contestó Ginny con toda calma decidida a explicar, o por lo menos tratar de hacerlo, la situación, "nosotros los conocemos como mortífagos, son… como decirlo… magos y brujas que buscaron…"

Ginny intentó explicar lo mejor que pudo la historia de Harry, pues de alguna manera esa era la historia de Voldemort, confirmando que era una bruja, incluyendo su actual profesión como auror y lo que ello significaba. Contó a grandes rasgos y a manera de síntesis lo ocurrido desde que comenzó la guerra hasta la actualidad.

"Según lo que nos cuentas, los mortífagos que quedaron huyeron y se han mantenido escondidos, su Ministerio se ha encargado de su búsqueda y captura, es demasiado extraño su comportamiento al atacarte de esa manera"

"Lo mismo pienso, Eriol, no encuentro un motivo para que me hayan atacado"

Ginny recordaba poco de lo sucedido después de haber recibido la primera maldición y no era su culpa, de haberlo hecho podría entender muchas cosas y sólo más adelante cobraría importancia.

"Debes tener mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante, sospecho que no quedarán satisfechos con su trabajo inconcluso"

"No se preocupen, no volverá a pasar, anoche estaba distraída, meterse con un Weasley es de peligro"

Sonaba tan convincente que hasta Tomoyo estuvo segura que quien intentará enfrentarse a esa chica no le sería tan fácil vencerla.

"Será mejor que me vaya, deben estar preocupados en mi casa"

"Enseguida traigo tu ropa" Nakuru salió de la habitación.

"Gracias por todo, estoy en deuda con ustedes"

"Estas bien y eso es lo importante" contestó Tomoyo, "Cualquier cosa que necesites estamos aquí"

"Lo tomaré en cuenta"

"Puedes venir cuando quieras" ofreció amablemente Eriol.

Cuando Akizuki regresó con la ropa ya limpia de Ginny, desapareció con un 'PLOP'.

"Si que sabe hacer una buena salida" Nakuru comenzaba a retirar las tazas vacías.

"Una historia sin duda increíble"

"Mientras nosotros teníamos nuestros problemas, en esta parte del mundo se vivía un caos" Eriol invitó a Tomoyo para que se sentará sobre sus piernas, él ocupaba su sillón favorito en el cual dos personas difícilmente estarían cómodas, pero caprichosamente quería a su niña favorita junto a él.

"¿Se lo dirás a Li-kun?"

Se recostó sobre él, rodeando el cuello del chico con sus delgados brazos, con Ginny presente habían evitado cualquier muestra de afecto, pero ahora que se había ido necesitaban un poco de privacidad. Spinnel lo entendió así que salió volando hacia la biblioteca, Nakuru lo imitó, pero se dirigió al cuarto de televisión.

"Necesita saberlo, de eso no hay duda… es una desgracia que los miembros del Círculo se mantengan ajenos a los problemas del mundo exterior, estoy seguro de que habrían sido de gran ayuda en esta lucha porque no sólo amenazaba su mundo, sino la estabilidad de todos"

"Confiemos en Li-kun y Sakura-chan, ahora que ellos están a la cabeza harán muchas cosas"

"Totalmente de acuerdo con eso, hablaré con él en cuanto tenga la oportunidad"

En La Madriguera se habían reunido después de haber buscado a Ginny toda la mañana, desde la noche anterior no habían tenido noticias de ella y ni siquiera había llegado a dormir. La última vez que la vieron fue en la fiesta de Hogwarts, antes de que ella saliera corriendo como colegiala. Cuando Ron y Hermione regresaron, tomados de la mano y con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, preguntaron por ella, pero ni si quiera Luna supo decirles donde estaba. Sólo Harry atinó en decir que había salido y no regresado.

No era costumbre de esa chica salir sin avisar, mucho menos pasar la noche fuera de su casa y eso les hacía sospechar que algo malo le había ocurrido.

"Ya fuimos a todos los lugares que suele frecuentar y nada" Ron se tiró sobre el sofá, visiblemente cansado.

"¿En el Ministerio no han reportado algo?" su madre miraba preocupada el reloj de la sala cuya manecilla con la foto de Ginny permanecía en 'Paradero Desconocido'.

"Papá está en eso" Bill venía entrando a la casa, "parece que reportaron el uso de magia frente a muggles, la varita de donde salió el encantamiento pertenecía a Ginny, fue algo sencillo y parecía estar jugando, según informaron, pero no están seguros por que una barrera impide detectar el origen"

"Algo no anda bien, se supone que el Ministerio registra el uso indebido de la magia, por más simple que sea el encantamiento y más frente a muggles" Hermione intentaba buscar una explicación lógica a todo el problema.

"¡La manecilla!" Harry gritó de repente, "¡La manecilla se está moviendo!"

En efecto, la manecilla había comenzado a moverse para situarse en 'Casa'. De inmediato todas las miradas se posaron en la puerta de entrada, que minutos después se abrió despacio apareciendo Ginny detrás.

"¡Mi niña!" la señora Weasley corrió hacia su hija recibiéndola con uno de sus característicos abrazos, "¡Al fin! Nos tenías muy preocupados, ¿dónde has estado?"

"Mamá…" Ginny no protestó, la idea de no volver a verla pasó por su mente y se dijo que jamás se cansaría de recibir aquellas muestras de cariño.

"No vuelvas a hacernos esto" Ron la recibió un poco enfadado, pero también se alegraba de verla regresar a salvo.

"Pequeña"

"¡Bill!"

La más pequeña de los Weasley corrió hacia su hermano mayor, abrazándolo muy al estilo de esa familia.

"Vaya, ya quisiera yo que me recibieran de esa manera" Hermione comentó dirigiéndose implícitamente a Ron quien se limitó a desviar la mirada con la cara y las orejas rojas.

"Punto a su favor, mi amigo" Harry no perdía la oportunidad de burlase un poco de Ron.

Cuando hizo ese comentario Ginny de inmediato reconoció esa voz y se preguntó si él también se habría preocupado por su desaparición.

"Necesitamos mandarle una lechuza a tu padre, está muerto de la preocupación y a su edad eso no es bueno, Bill encárgate por favor"

"Si mamá, en seguida" el hijo mayor se dispuso a cumplir con la petición de su madre, "iré al Ministerio y después a casa, Fleur debe estar desesperada. Adieu"

"Ahora jovencita, nos vas a explicar donde estuviste toda la noche"

"Deberías dejarla descansar un poco, Molly, estoy seguro que tiene una buena explicación y la dará a su debido tiempo"

Inesperadamente Harry salió en defensa de la pelirroja. Todos reconocieron que él tenía razón, los motivos de Ginny para desaparecer debían ser muy poderosos y si ella no lo explicaba en ese momento esperarían a que estuviera lista para ello.

La habitación se fue vaciando poco a poco, la señora Weasley se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle un refrigerio a su bebé, Hermione y Ron desaparecieron sigilosamente, y cuando Ginny se disponía a subir a su recámara Harry le comentó:

"Me alegro que hayas regresado con bien" y desapareció de la casa.

--------------

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Estoy preparada para recibir todas las quejas de parte de ustedes por tardarme una eternidad en actualizar, créanme que no estaba en mis planes una demora de tantos meses, pero quienes se han cambiado de casa podrán entenderme… eso sin contar que me quedé sin computadora unos días e internet por un mes (eso me sirvió para retomar proyectos rezagados)

Podría parecer que este es un crossover, pero no lo es, aparecer varios personajes de otras series, incluído uno que otro original, pero será una historia en su mayoría centrada en Harry Potter. Ocupé a los personajes de Card Captor Sakura porque me parece que encajaban en la historia y no será su única participación, pero no son tan relevantes, cualquier otro personaje pudo haber tomado su lugar. A mi me gustó la entrada de estos personajillos, sobre todo la pareja que hacen Tomoyo & Eriol, ya se que en la serie y el manga está muy alejada de la realidad, pero a mi me encanta, son tal para cual. Para los fans de la pareja Sakura & Shaolan no tengo pensado incluirlos, pero no rechazo la posibilidad de hacerlo, aunque para mi gusto no es buena idea.

Tengo la mala costumbre de mezclar historias, así que si quieren saber como fue que Eriol y Tomoyo terminaron juntos tendrán que esperar el fic de Sakura que estoy preparando, ahí lo explico de manera más tranquila.

Retomando este fic, como recompensa a su paciencia y a quienes aun sigan esta historia, les tengo una sorpresita: ya está listo el capítulo 4 y si bien nos va la próxima semana lo tienen en línea… Las vacaciones fueron bastante productivas en beneficio de ustedes los lectores de fanfics, jeje…

Las cosas se ponen demasiado interesantes, y ya viene la acción, jeje… No es por hacerme promoción, pero si checan mi blog estaré avisando como van mis actualizaciones.

Próximo episodio: Cumpliendo una antigua profecía I

Agradezco los comentarios de: gaba-black, Tsukiwa (saludos, jeje), Naya, lucre, Ginny W cPr, liZzyd., Delaila

Hasta la próxima y sigan con los reviews, me gusta leerlos p

Comentario del día 25 de Julio de 2005

Si aun no has leído HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE te recomiendo que no leas esta nota, personalmente no lo he leído pero ya he visto dos que tres noticias que me han dejado bastante sorprendida… afortunadamente me gustan los spoilers y como va a tardar en salir la versión en español no me puedo aguantar (muchos me entenderán), de hecho quiero comprar la versión en inglés… sobre advertencia no hay engaño

Este capítulo lo terminé de escribir a principios de julio y antes de que saliera el libro 6, sin internet las cosas se le dificultan a uno y ya me acabo de enterar de bastantes detalles que no cuadran con lo que escribo… me quise aventurar a escribir un ff de harry potter aun sin saber el final, cosa que no acostumbro hacer… me gusta seguir lo más fielmente posible las historias originales adaptando situaciones a mi loca imaginación, pero en este caso es imposible… si espero a que se publique el último libro mi inspiración (y persona) andará por otros lugares

Este fic seguirá como lo había pensado, algunas cosas variarán de la historia original para que esto tenga alguna lógica con lo que escribe JKR… será difícil y más aun sabiendo lo que sucede, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo…

Y después de haber leído cierto spoiler en particular, lo único que me queda es decir: LO SABÍA! Ya cayeron dos, faltan dos. Más adelante sabrán cual es mi opinión acerca de este tema, necesito leer el libro para estar segura de lo que pueda pasar en el 7, pero de todas maneras: LO SABÍA!

Ya fue mucho rollo por esta nota y ahora si

matta ne


	4. 41 cumpliendo una antigua profecía

**UN FINAL DIFERENTE**

Por ziann-schezard

Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, y esto fue escrito con el fin de entretener no lucrar P

4.- Cumpliendo una antigua profecía I

Cuatro meses habían pasado desde el ataque de Ginny y a pocas personas les comentó lo sucedido, las de siempre: Hermione y Luna. No quería alarmar a su familia, por lo que inventó una excusa convincente, sobre todo cuando tocó el tema de sus nuevos amigos. También había sido admitida en la Oficina de Aurores, pero estaba en espera de ser asignada a una misión y el incidente de la noche de la reunión de exalumnos de Hogwarts no hubiera sido bien visto para una auror calificada como ella.

Estar en la Oficina de Aurores significaba encontrarse demasiado con Harry, para ella era una prueba de fuego y poco a poco consiguió controlar sus emociones. Ya no se comportaba tontamente, sobre todo después de que en su última huída había terminado atacada por mortífagos. Definitivamente había madurado, ya era capaz de toparse con él y no salir corriendo.

Era de conocimiento público la relación de Ron y Hermione, para muchos no fue sorpresa el hecho de que estuvieran juntos, sino que se hubieran decidido. Desde el colegio muchos hacían apuestas de cuando serían sinceros esos dos y se dejarían de juegos tontos, y no fue hasta la dichosa reunión que eso sucedió.

"Me alegro mucho por ellos dos"

Era tiempo de receso y Harry se había topado con Ginny en el elevador, invitándola a comer. Habían terminado en una cafetería muggle cercana al Ministerio. La chica no estaba acostumbrada a frecuentar ese tipo de lugares y estaba asombrada, dejando que Harry ordenara y se entendiera con la mesera.

"Ya era hora, creo que eran los únicos que no se daban cuenta lo que sentían cuando ya todos los sabiamos" Ginny jugaba con una servilleta, "mi hermano suele ser lento en asuntos del corazón, estoy segura que no hubieran terminado juntos y esa sería la peor decisión de su vida"

"Yo no estaría tan seguro, a lo mejor se tardaron, y ambos tienen la culpa, pero al fin están juntos" hizo una pausa para después cambiar el tema, "No había tenido la oportunidad de darte las gracias"

Ginny lo miró desconcertada, no tenía idea de lo que hablaba.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A mi regalo, naturalmente"

En ese momento, la pelirroja recordó aquel incidente y se sintió avergonzada.

"Fue muy original y una hermosa sorpresa, sin menospreciar los regalos de tu familia, incluída Hermione, fue lo mejor que recibí"

"Yo pensé que te gustaría… Colin me ayudó con la foto"

"Pero fue tu idea, en verdad gracias"

Un instante en que ambos se miraron a los ojos, recordando un fugaz beso, sin embargo no tuvieron tiempo de pensarlo demasiado, porque una pequeña y atolondrada lechuza golpeaba fuertemente el cristal de la puerta, llamando la atención de todos dentro del local.

"¿Pig?" exclamaron al mismo tiempo ambos chicos.

Sin esperar a que su orden fuera servida, salieron para ver que asunto traía a la lechuza de Ron por esos lugares. Atado a una de sus patas estaba un sobre color arena, sellado elegantemente.

"No es un buen lugar para abrirla" comentó Harry pues la calle estaba llena de muggles.

"Por aquí"

Ginny lo terminó llevando a un callejón vacío y lejos del bullicio, no se podía arriesgar a que fuera alguna carta encantada y soltara su hechizo en medio de la calle. Afortunadamente, Harry traía en sus bolsillos algunos bocadillos lechuciles de Hedwig que sirvieron para calmar por unos instantes a Pig y pudieran retirar la carta.

Ginny fue la encargada de leerla.

"Es letra de Hermione" quiso aclarar, "porque no me sorprende"

Harry rió por el comentario.

"Quiere que vayamos a su casa hoy por la tarde, ¿porqué no espero a vernos en la oficina y decirnos?"

"Ron está de permiso, no se el motivo, pero el viernes pasado pidió tres días de descanso y como no hay mucho que hacer, el jefe se los concedió"

"No lo sabía, esto me parece raro, tampoco Hermione ha ido a trabajar"

"Para salir de dudas será mejor que vayamos y veamos que quiere, no creo que se molesten si no regresamos a la oficina"

"Por mi encantada, sigo en lista de espera y eso me pone de malas"

Salieron del callejón dirigiéndose al Ministerio para tomar una de las chimeneas que los llevaría a casa de Ron. Hacía pocos meses que ya no vivía en la Madriguera, su trabajo como auror le abrió la posibilidad de independizarse pronto y si bien no llevaba una vida holgada, su sueldo le alcanzaba perfectamente. El departamento que había rentado no era muy grande, una sola habitación, y estaba ubicado en un edificio cuyos inquilinos todos eran magos.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, encontrando a Hermione en ese lugar.

"Eso es lo que yo llamo velocidad" saludó a sus amigos.

"No había mucho que hacer en la oficina, así que decidimos tomarnos la tarde libre" fue la despreocupada contestación de Ginny.

"Siendo otras las circunstancias los obligaría a regresar, pero hoy es diferente"

"¿Dónde está Ron?" preguntó Harry ocupando un lugar en el sillón.

"No debe de tardar, subió con el Señor Morris, el vecino de arriba" explicó sentándose junto a Harry, mientras Ginny curioseaba en la alacena, "Le encanta hacer experimentos y suele ser un tanto ruidoso"

Pocos minutos después entró Ron con cara de pocos amigos. Hermione lo recibió con un ligero beso en la mejilla, ocasionando que más de uno se sintieran incómodos, por supuesto el pelirrojo no entraba en este supuesto.

"Ese viejo loco, por poco un rosal termina incrustado en mi brazo" se sacudió unas cuantas hojas que aun colgaban de su camisa, "Ah, ya están aquí"

"Tenemos poco de haber llegado" Harry lo saludó sin moverse de su lugar.

"¿Y qué nos tienen que contar para habernos llamado con tanta urgencia?" Ginny se moría de curiosidad.

Tanto Ron como Hermione intercambiaron miradas, y fue la chica quien decidió hablar.

"Queremos que ustedes sean los primeros en enterarse, ambos han sido un apoyo importante y creo que lo merecen…" tomó aire antes de continuar, "Nos vamos a casar"

Sólo silencio, esa era una noticia bastante impactante aun para ellos. Ginny y Harry permanecieron en sus posiciones, en la cocina y el sillón respectivamente, impávidos. No esperaban que ese gran acontecimiento se diera tan pronto. En efecto, el que hubieran decidido casarse era una consecuencia directa de su relación, pero no llevaban ni un año juntos. Lo que no se detuvieron a pensar era que, a pesar de que tenían poco de ser novios oficialmente, no necesitaban conocerse más, pues habían vivido muchas cosas juntos.

"No piensan decir algo" Ron intentó descifrar las expresiones de sus rostros.

Harry miró a Ginny, Ginny miró a Harry, ambos miraron a Ron y Hermione.

"¡Felicidades!" exclamaron al mismo tiempo y abrazando a la pareja.

Después de asimilar un poco la noticia, felicitar a los próximos señores Weasley, se sentaron los cuatro a conversar acerca del tema. Hermione sacó una botella de licor muggle y brindaron todos.

"¿Cuándo piensas decírselo a mamá?"

"En estos días, pienso yo"

Ron estaba bastante nervioso de comunicarle a su demás familia que pronto se casaría. Sospechaba que su madre comenzaría a fantasear con aquello, tal y como había sucedido en anteriores ocasiones con sus hermanos.

"No es todo lo que queremos decirles" Hermione servía más licor en el vaso de su novio, "en verdad los apreciamos chicos, y por eso vamos a pedirles que sean nuestros padrinos"

Otra vez no supieron que contestar.

"Eso si Harry" Ron tomó la palabra, "no quiero que hagan todos los gastos, no señor"

"Deja de hablar de esas cosas" Ginny se adelantó a contestar, "eso es lo que menos importa… Ser madrina de mi hermano y mi mejor amiga, será todo un honor"

"Lo mismo digo y amigo, tu sólo dime que puedo hacer y con gusto los ayudaré"

Cuando ambos chicos recibieron la nota de Pig nunca imaginaron que terminaría siendo los padrinos de Hermione y Ron en su boda, planeada para realizarse en los próximos meses. Si pensaban que las cosas serían fáciles, estaban muy equivocados.

Lo primero que organizaron fue una reunión para la familia y algunos amigos cercanos en donde anunciaron el compromiso. Para todos resultó una agradable sorpresa. La señora Weasley brindó el espectáculo, pues cuando Ron habló y dio a conocer la noticia boda, rompió en llanto. Realmente estaba feliz, pero como la mayoría, pensaba que era demasiado pronto para que ellos se casaran, a su ver eran jóvenes.

Después de la conmoción causada y una vez que la señora Weasley se recuperó, abrazó a ambos chicos, deseándoles lo mejor. Era el tercero de sus hijos que se casaría y quien mejor que Hermione para ser un miembro más de su ya numerosa familia, aunque ella lo era desde hacía ya varios años, pero ahora lo sería oficialmente.

Los padres de Hermione apoyaron en todo a su hija, sabiendo lo independiente y madura que era, sobre todo confiaban en ella y sabían que su decisión para nada era apresurada. Su hija se veía y estaba enamorada.

Y ese fue sólo el principio de muchas más complicaciones, planear una boda no es sencillo y aunque tenían bastante tiempo por delante, no podían descuidar sus respectivos trabajos. Ginny aun seguía sin obtener una misión en especial, simplemente patrullaje y algunas investigaciones menores, eso la tenía fastidiada, pero le daba más tiempo para ayudar a Hermione.

"Me gusta este color" señaló la pelirroja, sosteniendo una hermosa tela color perla, "bastante único"

"Estaba pensando en algo menos… blanco"

"Hermione, es tu boda y necesitas algo que te haga lucir" dejo la tela y siguió buscando entre los demás rollos.

Estaban en la tienda de Madame Malkim, quien amablemente les había permitido pasar a la parte trasera donde tenía todas las telas para que escogieran la adecuada y hacer una hermosa túnica digna de una novia como Hermione.

"Ninguna me ha convencido" contestó la castaña decepcionada, sentándose en un taburete cercano.

Llevaban un par de horas ahí metidas y no habían encontrado algo que le gustará, de verdad había material bellísimo, pero en esos momentos Hermione estaba de un humor fatal.

"Todas son hermosas" Ginny continuaba su búsqueda, "Espera, creo que la encontré"

Detrás de unos rollos negros y morados, sobresalía una hermosa tela color miel, sencilla, pero llamaba la atención. Hermione la miró por varios minutos, esa era la indicada.

"Oh, Ginny, que haría sin tu ayuda" abrazó a su amiga.

"Estarías perdida"

Le llevaron la tela a Madame, para que inmediatamente tomara las medidas de la chica.

"Te verás preciosa" la amable señora agitaba su varita al mismo tiempo que varias cintas subían y bajaban alrededor de la chica, "Y debo decir que fue una excelente decisión, la tela es de lo mejor"

"Valió la pena la tardanza" Ginny rió por lo bajo, mirando algunas túnicas.

"¿Cuándo comprarás la tuya?"

"Necesito ponerme de acuerdo con Harry, quedamos que iríamos de un color uniforme"

Hermione inspeccionó con cuidado el rostro de su amiga, creyó ver un brillo singular con el simple hecho de nombrar al chico de gafas que disimuló, pero no pasó desapercibido.

"¿Pasa algo?" la pelirroja dejó su asunto cuando no obtuvo respuesta de su amiga.

"Dime la verdad, ¿aun sigues enamorada de él?"

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo al lado de Harry y lo disfrutaba como nunca. Sus sentimientos hacia él posiblemente habían cambiado, pero no porque lo hubiera olvidado sino que se hacían más profundos. Sin embargo ella no estaba segura de que él sintiera lo mismo.

"Pero que cosas estás diciendo" trató de parecer lo más casual posible, "Sólo somos amigos y nada más"

"Oh, vamos, sabes que no puedes engañarme"

Madame Malkim había terminado y ahora ambas chicas salían del local, uniéndose a la gente que paseaba por el Callejón Diagon.

"No te estoy engañando, esa es la verdad"

"Eso no lo decías antes de la fiesta, no creo que hayas cambiado de parecer así de pronto"

"Me he dado cuenta que disfruto la compañía de Harry como amigo, lo he conocido en otro aspecto y no quiero arruinar momentos como esos"

Por más que quisiera ocultarlo, Ginny no podía engañar a Hermione, era como un libro abierto para ella y aunque no lo dijo, ella supo cuanto amaba la pelirroja a Harry. Ella nunca se había metido en su vida sentimental, pero esto llegaba a ser un círculo vicioso que no la llevaría a ningún lado. Hermione sabía como se sentía esa incertidumbre de no saber si de quien estabas enamorada no te correspondía, pero una debía armarse de valor para vencer esa barrera… y estaba determinada a hacer hasta lo imposible porque sus dos mejores amigos fueran felices.

Ella siendo amiga de Harry, lo conocía tan bien como a Ginny, y sospechaba que ese chico estaba siendo atraído por la menor de los Weasley de una manera que ni él mismo se imaginaba. Lo que ella no había tomado en cuenta es que alguien más se uniría a su plan.

En esos momentos, en el departamento de Harry, él y Ron estaban disfrutando de un día de descanso tumbados en el sillón más cómodo del lugar. A sus pies, unas cuantas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y envolturas de comida chatarra. Típico de los hombres y más los solteros.

"A ti te gusta mi hermana" soltó Ron de pronto, interrumpiendo a Harry mientras hacía espirales de humo con su varita (eso si es ocio).

"¿De dónde sacas semejante idea?" contestó con naturalidad.

"¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras?"

"No puedo negarlo, es bella"

"Cuidado con lo que dices, es mi hermana de la que estamos hablando"

"Tu fuiste quien empezó y sólo estoy diciendo que me parece bella"

Ron se levantó del sillón dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"¿Ya te vas?"

"Recordé que tengo un asunto pendiente" tomó su capa, "es mi hermana, sólo tómalo en cuenta"

"A este que le pasa"

Harry se había quedado sorprendido por el extraño comportamiento de su amigo, pero lo atribuyó a los nervios de su boda, sin darle mayor importancia y continuo con su actividad, nuevos espirales giraban sobre su cabeza, pero en ella se encontraba la imagen de una chica pelirroja.

Una hora más tarde, Hermione se encontraba frente a la chimenea de su casa y con un frasco en su mano, cuando alguien entró por su puerta.

"¿Ron?" depositó el frasco sobre la mesa, recibiendo a su novio con un beso.

"Perdón por venir sin avisar, pero…"

"Estaba a punto de ir a tu casa…"

Ambos se miraron, entendiendo perfectamente que los había juntado en ese momento y cual sería su misión.

"Lo haremos" sonrió Hermione.

--------------

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Algo corto, lo sé, pero era necesario dividir este capítulo en dos para no hacerlo tedioso y con tantas cosas que pasan en el siguiente, me esmeraré en que quede de lujo… no se cuanto me tarde en terminarlo, pero no será tanto tiempo… prometí que subiría este capítulo en la semana y aquí estoy…

Fue un tributo a los fans de ron & hermione, linda pareja, siempre he pensado q a pesar de ser como el agua y el aceite, son el complemento ideal… su boda debe ser un acontecimiento!

No hay muchos reviews así que me ocuparé de contestar los poquitos que dejaron:

Ginny-ForEver: me declaro otra fan de la pareja eriol & tomoyo, no se que tenían en la cabeza las clamp para no ponerlos juntos, pero para eso estamos los escritores de fics, hacer lo que nuestra caprichosa imaginación quiera XD… tienes razón, los guardianes no envejecen, pero sus falsas formas deben hacerlo, y más Nakuru y Yukito, al menos para guardar las apariencias (eso creo yo, no estoy diciendo que sea cierto)… te recomiendo que termines de leer el libro, es triste, pero hay cosas interesantes en los capítulos siguientes (debo decir que estuve a punto de llorar, no como lo fue con sirius, eso sigue doliendo TT)

Airam: me da gusto no haberte decepcionado (uff), hay muchos fics q mezclan estas dos series, la magia que se maneja en ellas es una parte para que hagan un perfecto crossover… más adelante volverán a aparecer estos adorables personajes, no los pienso olvidar, jeje… vaya, somos paisanas!

Virgi: pues aquí tienes la primer parte del capitulo 4, espero te guste.

Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo este fic.

Próximo episodio: Cumpliendo una antigua profecía II

Hasta la próxima y sigan con los reviews, me gusta leerlos p

matta ne


End file.
